1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the commercial printing industry, movements toward high-value-added small lot job orders and reduction in the delivery data are active. Therefore, in addition to conventionally used offset printers and post-processing machines, print-on-demand (hereinafter, “POD”) machines are actively implemented.
Furthermore, workflow systems for controlling procedures and processes of systems and devices required for printing and binding are used in the commercial printing industry. The workflow systems have plug-in configurations so that various systems and devices can be combined.
The user can operate a workflow system to define a print workflow for using systems and devices connected to the workflow system. The user can also set details for processes of the defined workflow. The detail settings are converted to job tickets as instructions for systems and devices corresponding to the processes and transmitted to the systems and devices.
One of the technical backgrounds that make such a configuration possible includes that the job ticket (JDF with standardized specifications) for controlling the devices and systems is in a format that expresses a workflow.
In the JDF job ticket, the description part corresponding to the processes constituting the workflow is divided into process-by-process pieces, and each can describe independent parameters. The entire print workflow can be expressed by describing a plurality of processes in the JDF job ticket.
A digital printer such as an MFP includes a plurality of functions within one device. For example, if an in-line finisher of stapling is mounted on, the digital printer includes a printing function and a stapling function.
In such a case, one process includes a plurality of functions, and the same descriptions are written in the JDF job tickets.
The workflow system that generates the JDF job ticket obtains the process type and configurable parameters of the devices and systems in a JDF format for each plug-in, the process type and the parameters serving as performance data. This allows the workflow system to display a user interface screen for inputting configuration parameters. Based on the user interface screen and the performance data, the JDF that can be generated can be recognized in the workflow system, and an expansion for creating an arbitrary workflow is possible regardless of the type of process.
While the workflow system includes such a scalability, setting of control parameters suitable for the processes in the workflow system is complicated, and an enhanced skill is required. Therefore, there is a technique that can easily set control parameters suitable for the processes of the workflow system for reproduction process.
A technique in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-276150 displays a workflow for the reproduction process of a specific printed material on an assisted setting screen and displays a menu and a field for allowing the user to input a keyword related to the workflow. When the user sets a keyword, control parameters suitable for a plurality of processes of the workflow are determined accordingly.
If a POD machine that includes a plurality of functions (such as printing, stapling, and punching) is incorporated into a workflow system used in conventional offset printing, and a workflow is created in combination with a near-line finisher, the same functions overlap.
If both overlapping functions are effective, an abnormal workflow is formed. Therefore, there is a problem that a user's intended printed material cannot be made.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-276150 described above, appropriate parameters are set according to the input of keyword by the user. Therefore, the implementation depends on the contents of processes constituting the workflow.
However, a POD machine can be easily connected to the workflow system because of the flexible scalability.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide the user with a creating unit that can easily create a normal workflow without impairing the scalability included in an existing workflow system.